The Heartbreak
by Usaaya
Summary: Mamoru has came back from America and Usagi is going to give him a birthday present. When she gets there she finds something shocking, what's wrose is Seiya shows up and tries to take things into his own hands. MamoruxRei, MamoruxUsagi, UsagixSeiya


**The Heartbreak: **

**Chapter 1: Not According To Plan**

Slowly Usagi walked down the street heading to Mamoru's apartment, she turned the corner and looked to the present she had in her hands. It was Mamoru's birthday and she was looking forward to seeing him and giving him not only this gift but a very special gift as well. She had made her mind up that she was going to give herself to him. Her eyes sparkled as the thought crossed her mind and a reddened color crossed her cheeks. She was almost there, when she got to the apartment complex she walked up the stairs and then looked to Mamoru's door and walked over to it, she placed her hand in a fist and began to knock when the door opened. Usagi blinked slightly confused and then giggled of course Mamoru knew she was coming over so he most likely just wanted her to let herself in. Things had changed between Mamoru and Usagi when he had gotten back from his college stay in America. They were to be married in three months and Usagi was so excited. When Usagi stepped foot inside of Mamoru's apartment she noticed that there were clothes laying all over the floor. Tilting her head to the side she followed them to Mamoru's room and then walked in, Usagi dropped the present that was in her hands and then tears gathered in her eyes as she looked at two familiar figures laying nude on the bed, Mamoru was on top of Rei and was moving his body in rhythm with Rei's. Usagi stood in shock and muttered softly. "Mamo-chan…Rei-chan…" Mamoru turned his head and his eyes grew when he saw Usagi standing there with tears in her eyes and a shocked expression on her face. Rei looked and saw Usagi and her eyes grew in surprise as well and she bit her lip. Usagi turned around and ran out of the apartment and all the way down the stairs out of Mamoru's apartment complex and ran to her house were she didn't speak to anyone and just lay on her bed crying.  
A week had passed and Usagi had not left her room and just cried. She refused to eat and go to school. Usagi's mom had tried to talk her into going but only heard silence in response to her pleas. A knock was heard on the door of the Tsukino residence and a very sad Rei, Minako, Makoto and Ami were there. Behind them were Seiya, Yaten and Taiki. Usagi's mom led them all to Usagi's room and opened the door and Seiya looked to Usagi he was happy that he was going to get to see her but then he saw a broken, pale and torn Usagi who looked like she hadn't ate, slept or even bathed. Seiya motioned for everyone just to go and walked over to Usagi's bed and sat down on the side. He noticed that Usagi was having trouble staying awake and her hair had been messed up. Seiya took his hands and unwrapped Usagi's odangos and sighed. He took his hand and ran his fingers through her hair looking at Usagi wondering what made her act this way. Usagi muttered 'Mamo-chan…why?' Which Seiya had heard very clear and his eyes flared with anger. When Usagi was asleep he stood up and kissed her on her cheek the best he could and then turned and walked to the others. He sighed and shook his head as he walked out of the house going to Chiba Mamoru's to have a nice little talk with him.

When Seiya reached Mamoru's apartment he banged on the door and Mamoru came staggering to the door and opened it looking at Seiya with a tired look in his eye. Seiya pushed the door opened and shoved Mamoru into the apartment and closed the door. He then took his fist and then hit Mamoru in the face. "You son of a bitch, do you know how hurt you have made Odango? Didn't I tell you to take good care of her? You didn't even do that. Listen I don't know what you did to Odango. I come here to see how you guys are doing and for the wedding and then I see her like this! You stay away from her if she is going to be this hurt from you. I trusted you and you let me down. I will not forgive you Chiba Mamoru. You will stay away from Usagi……even if I have to make sure of it." Seiya said as he hit Mamoru again and stormed out. The nerve of that guy. How could he hurt someone who cared so much for him?


End file.
